This research employs secondary analyses of data to examine parent-child relations in middle and old age. The focus is on conceptual integration and theory-building, to better describe parameters of the parent-child dyad in aging families and to test propositions concerning antecedents or consequences of differing levels of integration. A conceptual scheme is proposed which involves six parameters of solidarity between generations, including structure; association, affect; consensus; exchange; and norms. The data to be examined consist of two lengthy (1 1/2 hour) questionnaires from 516 aged parents (G1) and 701 middle-aged children and children-in-law (G2), sampled from membership lists of a large (840,000) medical health plan. Measures include fixed-alternative batteries reflecting several dimensions of solidarity (type and frequency of interaction; level of perceived closeness or affect; degree of consensus, real and attributed, on socio-political issues; norms concerning family life and filial obligation) as well as indices of social desirability and psychological well-being. In addition, open-ended data are available reflecting family conflict and personal goals. Two major types of data analysis will be pursued. The first involves examination of the fixed-alternative batteries, already coded and on computer files, contrasting (a) G1 and G2 total samples; (b) G1-G2 family dyads, on selected propositions concerning perceptions of inter-generational solidarity. The second involves a case study approach to the G1-G2 dyads, comparing the entire questionnaire and including analyses of siblings and in-laws to form a more comprehensive portrait of the family interaction network. The significance of this research may be substantial in addressing the many "myths" concerning family "abandonment" of elderly members. Both policy and practice, in addition to theory, are in need of more comprehensive, in-depth information concerning parent-child relations in old age.